


Day 03: Childhood

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Alastor Week 2020 [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Series: Alastor Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862839
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Day 03: Childhood

"Why?" Vaggie asked Alastor.

He blinks at her. "…Mind throwing me a bone? I don't follow."

"That whole 'you're never fully dressed without a smile' thing," Vaggie clarified. "The Annie musical came out in 1977. How did you even hear the song?"

"Dear, there has been productions of all kinds down here," Alastor said. "There are people with class you know."

"Still…from the way you talk about it, I'd say its been a thing since childhood."

"Well…you are not wrong."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_Many, many years ago…_

"Alastor? Sweetie, what happened?" his mother, a white woman with light brown hair, asked. To her surprise and motherly horror, her seven-year-old son was covered in cuts and bruises. His glasses were cracked, and his hair and clothes are in disarray.

The child sniffed and wipes the back of his hand across his nose. "I don't wanna talk about it…" he muttered.

"Da neighborhood boys threw rocks und sticks at him again, Esther," the dark-skinned maid said to the woman in her native accent. Alastor bit his lower lip as he fights back the tears welling in his eyes.

His mother puts a lead over her pot and lowers the temperature. "Sofia, please go get the first aid kit in the bathroom." The maid nodded and places a reassuring hand on her nephew's shoulder before leaving to retrieve the item. Esther bends down in front of Alastor.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"…I didn't do anything," the boy answered, his voice cracking from threatening tears. "All I was doing was walking from Janet's house and those guys threw stuff at me."

"Do you know why?" his mother asked. She wanted to know why someone would hurt her child.

"…They called me a mulatto. A half breed…" he muttered. "Is it true?" His tone broke his mother's heart.

"Alastor…my sweet child…you are a byproduct of love," Esther said to him. She places a gentle hand on her son's cheek, being mindful of his injuries. "It does not matter what those boys said to you or what they think about you. All you need to know is that you are sweet, intelligent, and destined for great things." Esther smiles at him. "Your father and I are happy you are our child. No matter what."

A small smile shyly formed on Alastor's face before it went away with uncertainty. "But, what about the bullies?"

"All you need to do is smile," Esther said. "You are not fully dress without one."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

An unseen smile of fondness formed on Alastor's face. "…Not wrong at all…"


End file.
